Just in case
by CohenNAtwood
Summary: Postfinale:Seth and Summer's wedding. Ryan pays Summer a visit as and Ryan keeps his final promise to Marissa:One Shot


**A/N: Looking back at the finale I got this idea of what would happen before the wedding. So here's a little story that I thought up. It takes place moments before Seth and Summer's Wedding and it's mainly focused on Ryan and Summer. So here's my oneshot. Please review... And I hope u all like it...**

_**Just in case**_

The day was almost calming, even with all the bustling going on that afternoon in anticipation

of the wedding which was to be taken place in a matter of an hour. He always assumed

he would be here on this day.After all Seth was his best friend since coming to New Port,

his brother, they shared a bond that could never be replaced even still after all of these years.

Thinking back to what they went through together,what they had to face without each other

for Ryan that would be Berkeley and for Seth that would be Brown. Which for Seth meant

four years without Ryan and a year without Summer the love of his life. Since she had taken

George up on their offer and had decided to protest and campaign speaking to kids about voting

and deferred Brown for another year. But thinking about it as he stood there looking around they

had all survived each in their own way. Ryan had finished his degree and was now working his way

up at an architectural business, Seth well he got a critic gig with the tribune and had since moved back

to Berkeley it seemed he had enough of the east and wanted to be closer to his family. For Summer it

had been a year with George followed by four years at Brown getting a degree in politics and

currently worked as an activist for animals rights. It had seemed that they all had truly come full circle.

They were here today to celebrate the love of Seth and Summer and he couldn't help but not go back

and think of her today. As he found himself doing more and more ever since Seth had told him they

were finally getting married. What would it have been like if she was still around? Would they have

eventually followed Seth and Summer and gotten married? Would they still work after all this time?

Sometimes it pained him to think of Marissa and all of the memories that came along with it but

sometimes it was just what he needed to get through the day.

He had fallen for Taylor that last year in New Port and she had literally saved him he knew that

and now that it was over he was okay with it. He knew that for now there was no way they could

work with her in France and him in California they both knew it, but he still loved her even so.

He often wondered if that relationship would have even happened had Marissa still been here?

Truth was he wasn't exactly sure because losing her like he did well Ryan had never experienced

something more painful then that and it literally in every since of the word changed him in ways

that no one could possibly ever imagine. People who saw it most were those most close to him

like Seth and The Cohen's well they accepted it and had learned that it was what needed to happen

in order for Ryan to get through such a loss as great as it was. They Knew Ryan would never

fully get over it but found comfort that after awhile he had tried to piece his life back together

and eventually had started moving on but never forgetting her.

With Marissa's passing he had established new friendships, closer bonds to those which the thought would

never even ccur to him before. One of them being Summer Roberts. He had felt a connection with her

and they had in some ways gone through the loss together both realizing that was her last gift for them to

have and depend on each other and they had. For Ryan, Summer had been a great friend and he knew

she would be an even better sister in law, she was in every sense of the word a part of his family.

He found himself thinking about Summer today. It was probably harder he assumed. They were

supposed to do this together. Now instead of having her by Summer's side Taylor would be standing

there. She was probably running through her mind just as much as he had thought of her today.

Wrapped up in his thoughts he knew in that moment where he needed to be. He walked down the

hallway of The Cohen's house in Berkeley. They had decided to get married out in the yard it being

May and all and quite warm. An outside wedding was perfect on a day like this. He found the door

handle and knocked.

"Go away Cohen you can not see me like this it's bad luck" Summer screamed out. Ryan chuckled.

"Summer it's Ryan" He said waiting for her word that it was okay. "Is that weasel Cohen with you?" She said.

"No I promise he's out back with Sandy it's just me" He said. "Okay Atwood you could enter" She said.

He laughed coming in and closed the door behind him.

The laugh suddenly dropped from his lips upon seeing her. When he had first met Summer he had

never envisioned her to be a plain girl in fact he figured she ended up getting married in the most

expensive way possible. She had certainly changed over the years what stood before him was definitely

not the same girl he first met all those years ago at the end of the fashion show.

Summer Roberts had grown up and became everything a girl growing up in New Port wasn't.

Her dress was simple strapless but elegant the choice fit her. Her hair straight and with the ends curled

dropping all the way down her back He looked up. "So what do you think?" Summer said. "You look

beautiful"Ryan said. She smiled. "Thanks Atwood" She said. He smiled nodding. "So what do I owe

the pleasure of this visit? Shouldn't you be helping Seth perfecting his vows or calming his

nerves?" Summer said.

"We did a run through of the vows" Ryan said. Summer giggled. "I knew I could count on you" She said.

"Well it is the best man's duties" He said. "But is it his duties to cater to the bride?" Summer said.

"When she's you of course" Ryan said with a small laugh. She looked down. "It wasn't supposed to

be like this"Summer said. It dawned on him that She had known why he had come to see her.

_You say life is a dream where we can't say what we mean_

_Maybe just some roadside scene that we're driving past_

_There's no telling where we'll be in a day or in a week_

_And there's no promises of peace or of happiness_

"You alright?" Ryan said looking at her. "Yeah I just miss her sometimes especially today" Summer admitted.

"It's understandable" He said. "Is it? I mean Taylor's been great to me. Helping me get ready and

standing by my side through this whole process and I still feel like it's not right because she isn't here.

And it's not that I don't think Taylor is great because she's become a great friend to me and I love her.

It's just I wish that there was some way Marissa could still be with us" Summer said knowing that

if anyone could understand that it would be Ryan.

He nodded. "The kind of friendship you had with her it only happens at best to you once.

You were connected on a level that no one else understood" Ryan said. "Than how come you could

understand?" Summer said.

"I don't know I guess I just do" He said. She nodded. "Ryan?" Summer said. "Yeah?" he said.

She looked into his blue eyes debating on whether she should actually be having this conversation

with him. At most he talked about Marissa very little and rarely would say her name out loud

but asking him this would be in some way forcing him to reveal his feelings and she wasn't sure

Ryan was ready for that or that he ever would be.

"It's okay Summer" Ryan said in away knowing where this was going. "You don't have to answer

this if you don't want to but do you ever feel like she's here?" Summer said. He stayed quiet

contemplating on what he should say. "Sometimes I do yeah. Like if I see the sun setting and

I see the rays beaming out from every angle and I stop and quickly look I get the feeling that

she's with me and sometimes it could be so strong that I could picture her standing there.

And maybe that's because it reminds me of the first time I left New Port and saw her at the end

of the Cohen's driveway I don't know but there are moments when I feel that she's here" he said.

"I've had similar experiences you know and I don't know it's just today I keep thinking it's going

to happen that I'm going to feel her but there's been nothing" Summer said sadly.

"I may be able to help with that" Ryan said looking at her. Summer looked at him curious.

"How could you possibly do that?" Summer questioned. Ryan opened the side of his suit jacket

and pulled out a single envelope it had looked a little aged, like whatever it was inside had been in

there for awhile. She looked up at him as he held the envelope before her. "What's this?" She said.

"It's a letter" Ryan said. "And this is going to help me feel like Marissa's here today?" She said

not getting it. "Summer the letter's from Marissa" Ryan said waiting for her reaction. She didn't

know if it was the idea of him saying her name out loud for the first time in awhile or it was his

news that suddenly made Summer feel shaky. "But how?"Summer said trying to figure out how it

could possibly be.

"Well that night she came to me with one final task. She wanted you to know that even though

she would be in Hawaii she would always be your best friend or at least that's what she

told me" Ryan said. "She contemplated on trying to talk to you before she went but figured the

letter was the best way to do it. Marissa didn't want you to feel like she had just gone and hated to

imagine what that would mean for your friendship. And although I tried to make her see that you

guys would always be friends she told me she didn't want to leave anything up to fate" he said.

"This was just simply to important to her to put off and for whatever reason she thought if you too

would ever go your separate ways and she couldn't make it to see you on this day She told me to

make sure that I be the one to give this to you on your wedding day" Ryan said still holding the

letter. Summer looked at it with teary eyes and then back at him. "I don't know what it says but

I do know she was adamant on you getting it.I debated on giving this to you before the wedding after it initially

happened but like I said she made me promise that you get this today and I guess a part of me knew that you

marrying Seth was inevitable so I put it somewhere safe until I could finally give it to you" he said sadly.

_Well is this why you cling to every little thing_

_And polverize and derrange all your senses_

_Maybe life is a song but you're scared to song along_

_Until the very ending_

"What a way to cause a dramatic entrance huh? She said trying to find humor in it all. Summer took it

from his hands and looked at it. "What would have happened if she was here? Summer said needing

to know. "Well then I would pass it along to her and she would then give it to you herself" Ryan said.

She nodded her head. "So now that I played my part I'll let you get it to it" Ryan said turning to

leave Summer to have this moment.

"Ryan" She said. He turned fast to look back at her. "Well it's just could you maybe stay.

Taylor is double checking things and I may just need someone tomake sure that I don't cry too much.

Don't want to wreck my makeup" Summer said. She knew what she was asking of him and Summer

knew what it would mean for him to actually stay there while she suddenly went back there to the

place where Marissa had inevitably been left with her passing. Ryan came closer. "Sure" he said

grabbing Summer's other free hand. "Thanks" She said sitting down in front of Kirsten's

vanity Ryan leaned up against it.

_Oh, it's time to let go of everything we used to know_

_Ideas that strengthen who we've been_

_It's time to cut ties that won't ever free our minds_

_From the chains and shackles that they're in_

Summer slowly tore open the letter slowly revealing the sheet of paper with a familiar scrawl.

Even seeing her name written down on paper had suddenly made her feel like her heart was

being ripped out of her chest for a second time but Summer knew she needed to do this. She needed

to know what Marissa wanted to say to her one final time. Ryan gripped her shoulder. Summer

looked back at him and then again at the letter and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Sum,_

_You're probably wondering what this is all about. If it's me who has given it to you, you're probably_

_trying to __figure out what it is that I felt I couldn't say to you in person. If Ryan is the messenger _

_well then your probably __freaked out and demanding questions that he can't really answer fully. _

_Mostly because I got him involved __and while he knows the main reason of this letter he doesn't_

_know everything so don't be to hard on him. Remember __that I put him up to it. And if it isn't_

_him just disregard this piece about Ryan being the messenger __I just really needed to know you _

_would get this today._

_I remember the first day I met you it was the first grade at Harbor elementary we happened_

_to be in the same class __that year. That first day of class I was nervous I don't know why _

_really it wasn't as if I didn't know anyone. __I had started school there a year before and _

_had begun making friends. But that day the teacher assigned my seat __and introduced me to _

_you as my buddy for the year. Remember the buddy system? You never go it __alone. _

_If you want to go to the bathroom you must first always remember to take your buddy with you. _

_And now as I write this I think of how much that actually rings true. Initially I thought we were _

_buddies for the __year but what I really got was a buddy for life. Going through grade school, _

_doing everything together, __having the occasional fight ( I am sorry about the Luke thing _

_and I hope your over it by now. I sure am!). _

_The one other time we fought was this year which is what I regret the most. I am sorry about _

_pulling away from you. __I should have known that when my life is about to fall apart you're a _

_person I can come to, to help piece it back __together with me well you and Ryan that is. _

_So I'm sorry Sum for not being the friend to you during that time that I __knew you deserved._

_You don't know what I'd do to get those days back. _

_So if this made it to you it's your wedding day. You're happy that's one thing I already don't need to know _

_because I know you Sum. And you and Seth will be happy and grow old together because that's _

_what fate intended __for you. Sitting here thinking about this day which for me is the future but_

_for while your reading this your present it __just seems so surreal._

_Your still probably wondering what this actually is. Is it just simply a trip down memory lane? _

_Or is it something __more. I can't really answer that all I can tell you from the moment I got the offer _

_to go work on that boat in Hawaii __with my dad there were only a few things I couldn't stop thinking _

_about and one of them was essentially having to __say goodbye to you. You're probably thinking _

_I'm crazy goodbye? I mean what is that? If you were here right now __you'd be saying _

_"Coop it's not goodbye your just going to have a lot of fun in Hawaii and you'll promise to stay in _

_touch and you'll remind me that we'll always be apart of each other"._

_So in away I guess that was why I wrote this to you because as crazy as it sounds I always want _

_you to know how __grateful I am to call you a friend. To have had you standing by my side since we_

_were six years old going through __family drama(Which was usually mine), gaining new friends, _

_High school, getting to experience each other happy __and finding someone we could see ourselves with. _

_I can't tell you how easier it is to leave knowing that you'll always have Seth by your side._

_And while it breaks my heart in a way to go I know you'll be okay when I leave because as crazy and _

_neurotic as Seth is he does love you Summer so I know I don't have to tell you to hold onto _

_that because there's a reason for this wedding and I know it now that Seth is the one you want to_

_spend the rest of __your life with. No matter what you guys have been through you never could_

_just let go of each other._

_Along with Seth you probably have Ryan too because lets face it the guys got the best heart I've ever_

_known and he's loyal so hang on to him friends like that to come around too many times in our lives. _

_I do have one favor for you just in case I'm not here beside you and Ryan is instead. I need you_

_to make sure that __you remember him always. It's a silly favor I know but Ryan came around at a_

_time in my life __where I just felt like I just didn't fit in. He initially was there when I stopped going_

_by what others __thought and started living life the way I wanted too (And that wasn't always _

_the best way Ex. Oliver). _

_I know I hurt him too many times but I know you know maybe more then anyone that I really do love _

_him and __always will no matter if we find our way back to each other or go our separate ways. _

_He'll always be apart of me so if you're reading this and I haven't been around in awhile just make _

_sure he's alright, that he's doing well for himself._

_I'm not saying I'm impossible to get over or that I would be the reason for him to suddenly revert back _

_to the _"_less talking the better Ryan Atwood". Because I know he could live without me he however has_

_a huge problem __with remembering himself and is always putting others first. I just want you to remind _

_him to think of __himself every now and again and look after him for me. I don't know what's going_

_to happen in the future but I __know he is meant to have happiness in his life because that is what _

_he truly deserves and if I could be__there to see it's an experience I'd love to see, Ryan finally get _

_what he wants out of life, and if I can't__then remember just as I'm always thinking about you _

_I'm thinking about him just as much._

_It's essentially a letter of just incases, Just in case Ryan's the messenger, Just in case this is the last _

_time we __essentially speak, Just in case I'm not by your side on your wedding day physically I want you_

_to know __I'm there even though it doesn't seem like it. And your probably ten minutes until your _

_supposed to be __up at that alter and remembering the pact that we made all those years ago in grade _

_s__chool where no__matter where we were we would be at each other's wedding and be standing by each_

_other's side __when that fateful day happens. It's a promise we made a little naïve? Sure but it's a_

_promise I couldn't __not come through on at least not fully._

_I mean if I'm not there I just wanted you to know that I tried my hardest to keep that pact that we had _

_made and __by now you probably know why I'm not able to be there. Summer I want you to know that _

_if I could be there I would __be and it would take something drastic to keep me away especially on a day _

_like this which is the point of this whole __letter really. It was the only way I can ensure being apart _

_of your day and call me stupid, crazy, __insane whatever I just really needed to know before I stepped_

_on that plane tomorrow that you would __have this letter just in case…_

_So if I'm there I'm already explaining the reasoning behind the letter and we'll probably laugh at it _

_for years to __come but if I'm not just know that I will never forget you Summer because you truly _

_are my best friend and you __always will be no matter what happens in our lives. I'm thinking of you_

_always and I can say that with certainty. _

_For everything we've been through together to our endless talks about nothing I will always cherish it _

_all for what it was. _

_So thank you Summer Roberts (Soon to be Cohen) for always being that person I always knew I _

_could turn to __when everything else fails. You changed my life simply by letting me be apart of yours _

_and our friendship, __well that's something I could never repay you for but I can stay true to our promises_

_even one's made__so long ago. _

_So just incase I'm not with you today Congratulations on the wedding and I hope you and Seth are _

_happy always. Just know that no matter where I am at the moment there will never be a day where_

_I don't think of you and all of the memories we have shared over the years. _

_So with my point across and my just in case pretty much covered it's time for you to let go because _

_your getting __married today Summer whether I'm with you or not because your love for Seth is enough_

_and will get you through __anything and have comfort in that alone. You'll always be my best friend _

_and no one will ever replace you and I'll t__ake you with me always and forever……… Go get him Sum…_

_Love,_

_Marissa_

As she stopped speaking he knew she had finally come to the end of the letter. With tears streaming

down her face she had finally had one final moment with her best in friend and for that should always

be grateful to Marissa to actually consider writing this without ever knowing what could possibly happen,

that they could end up never talking again, or that the following day on her way to the airport that

she would be involved in a terrible crash that would cost her, her life and change Summer's and,

Ryan's, and everyone else's forever, In the end leading to the reason of why she couldn't be here today.

Because she was right Summer had known that Marissa would have been here if hadn't happened.

She looked at Ryan and noticed he too was crying. Forgetting her makeup she got up and hugged him.

Ryan hadn't expected it but accepted by hugging her back. What was that for? Ryan said.

"There was a PS in that letter and I always come through on my promises especially to Coop

if she couldn't be here she wanted me to give you a hug and tell you how grateful any person would

be to have you in their life. Because she would always be grateful to have you in her life, especially

if she couldn't be here to tell you that herself, Marissa wrote it down just in case Summer said.

Ryan smiled accepting her thanks.

_Oh, tell me what good is saying that you're free_

_In a dark and storming sea_

_You're chained to your history, you're surely sinking fast_

_You say that you know that the good Lord's in control_

_He's gonna bless and keep your tired and oh so restless soul_

_But at the end of the day when every price has been paid_

_You're gonna rise and sit beside him on some old seat of gold_

_And won't you tell me why you live like you're afraid to die_

_You'll die like you're afraid to go_

"Summer Roberts you're a good person" Ryan said. "Thanks" She said. "So you all ready?

Hair in place shoes on? Ryan said trying to be funny. "Actually I was just waiting for Taylor she

was trying to find me my something old" Summer said. "Well I almost forgot but I actually asked

Taylor if I could do it instead. I know this isn't formal or whatever being that I'm actually the best

man and it isn't a verbal promise madebetween Marissa and I it's just something I knew you would

love to have" Ryan said again going in his jacket and pulling out a tiny box and handing it to her.

"She opened it revealing a gold locket she had never seen before and then she noticed it had a clasp

so she opened it and inside the heart held a picture of herself and Marissa on that road trip to TJ

all those years agoboth smiling brightly at the camera.

She remembered this picture only it had the four of them and stood on Summer's night stand.

It was always her favorite picture of them. On the right side held an inscription

_Coop and Sum best friends always and forever _Summer looked up at Ryan and smiled. She couldn't

even imagine how hard it must have been for Ryan to come through on this gift to actually have it

inscribed just proved to Summer how great of a guy he was especially to her.

"I thought with today and everything and if the letter didn't make you feel like she was with

you then maybe that most definitely would Ryan said helping her put it around her neck.

Summer hugged him tightly.

"You're the best friend anybody could ever ask for and I'm really glad that after today we're officially

family"Summer said a few tears streaming down her face. "Me too" Ryan said handing her a tissue.

"You know it may sound weird but every time I'm around you it's when I feel her the most,

like she's standing right there with me"Summer said. Ryan nodded knowing the feeling.

There had been many moments where he had felt her. While sometimes it could freak him out

how strong the feeling could actually get Ryan was grateful he still did feel her. He would always

go on loving Marissa while keeping his promise to her and making sure he ended up living his life to

the fullest and most importantly happy.

"So are you happy now?" He asked. "Yeah Are you?" she said looking at him. "Yeah I am" Ryan

said thinking about it. "Okay so one final favor Chino?" Summer said. Which made them laugh.

"Anything" He said with a smile.

Summer folded the letter back up and put it back in the envelope knowing she was finally ready to

walk downthe aisle and be Seth's wife. She held it out to him. "I need you to keep this in your Jacket

pocket so this way we all feel her today" Summer said. Ryan took it and slipped it back into his

pocket. "Sure" he said. "You know just in case" she said smiling back at him. He smiled at her.

"Let's go" Ryan said holding out his arm.

As she headed off to start a life as a Cohen and one that Summer vowed to make Marissa apart

of by remembering her and everything they had shared. And just in case she had Ryan and Seth who

could let her live on in them too.

_Oh, it's time to let go of everything we used to know_

_Ideas that strengthen who we've been_

_It's time to cut ties that won't ever free our minds_

_From chains and shackles that they're in_

_From the chains and shackles that they're in_

Summer walked towards that alter and reached the front and stood next to Seth surrounded by all

their family and friends. Taylor had since grabbed Summer's bouquet. She grabbed hands with Seth

and just knew that she would be safe and happy because she had the love of her life always standing

by her and best friends that would do anything for her and that she would do anything for them .

She caught a glimpse of the sun in the distance and smiled remembering Marissa. Summer looked

to Ryan and they both smiled at each other knowing there would be no just in cases because

Marissa would always be with them no matter what. And as the day ended Summer became a

wife and would go on in her career, in her life, becoming a mother years later, growing old with Seth,

making sure she kept Ryan on his toes.

Ryan would find success, in his career, as well as in his personal life, have the occasional hang out

sessions with both Seth and Summer, get married because after all that time him and Taylor had finally

made it work, And go onto have a kid of his own. They would do all these things but all the while

never forgetting Marissa Cooper, they would keep her alive by taking her along for the ride that

they called their lives. Just in case that wasn't enough they knew that whenever they looked

at a passing sunset they could bet on anything that she would be there watching it all happen from afar..

_Well life is a dream 'cause we're all walking in our sleep_

_You could see us stand in lines like we're dead upon our feet_

_And we build our house of cards and then we wait for it to fall_

_Always forget how strange it is just to be alive at all_


End file.
